Suave Toque
by Ayka Kabal
Summary: Aqui é contado o que aconteceu a Faramir, após o fim da guerra do anel...
1. Chapter 1

Ayka e Faramir se conhecem.

Faramir e Ayka

Essa é a história que conta sobre a parte da vida de Faramir, o regente de Gondor, e sua amada, Ayka.

Faramir estava noivo de Éowyn, a jovem irmã do rei de Rohan, Éomer.

Algum tempo após a morte de Théoden, os dois haviam decidido se casar.

Faramir teve muitos compromissos para com Gondor, e fez uma longa viagem pelas terras pardas, para acabar com o mau que restou na terra média, enquanto Aragorn, se acostumava com tudo o que tinha a fazer como rei.

Logo quando Faramir retornou escuta uma boa conversa entre seus soldados, que ficaram em Gondor enquanto Faramir viajava:

-- Meu senhor, é bom saber que retornou!—Um dos soldados viera cumprimentar Faramir—espero que o senhor consiga botar ordem nessa bagunça, e nesse alvoroço.

--O que está acontecendo de tão grave Iargonath?—os soldados estavam com sorrisos largos—que tipo de desordem está se alastrando aqui?

--Ah sim, senhor, tudo culpa do rei!

--Culpa do rei—Faramir levará um susto—O que poderia ser culpa?

--Ele trouxe o sol para essas terras, primeiro a bela rainha Undómiel, que tirou o sossego de muitos, mas o que ninguém ousou demonstrar, pois ela é nossa rainha, mas isso agora!

Faramir cada vez entendia menos tudo aquilo:

--pode ser mais específico com o que anda acontecendo por aqui?

--Pois não meu senhor, o rei Elessar, trouxe uma bela jovem, aliás, esse é o problema, cada vez que ela passa tira toda a concentração de todos aqui. É ruiva, como um raio de sol, nunca vi uma mulher tão linda quanto aquela, está aqui porque é como uma irmã para o rei, e também para ajudar as aias da rainha, na gravidez.

--Ora, não acredito que vocês estão assim por causa, de uma bela cascata de cabelos ruivos?

--Se fosse só isso, se fossem apenas os cabelos, mas é muito mais, ela é muito mais que isso, para que o senhor nos entenda, é só a vendo, pondo os olhos naquela bela mulher!

--Quem sabe, eu a ache bonita, não tanto quanto minha noiva, ou até mesmo quanto a rainha.

--Se eu fosse o senhor que está sempre perto das aias, daria sempre uma olhada. Para ver que estamos falando a verdade!

Faramir só conseguiu rir de tudo aquilo.

Naquele mesmo dia ao entardecer, Faramir encontrava-se muito próximo à sala das aias, e resolveu dar uma olhada, já que isso não faria mal nenhum a ninguém, "o que custava?" Pensou Faramir.

Ele parou, diante a grande porta do salão, onde as aias teciam. Cada aia possuía seu aposento, de acordo com sua função, se a aia tivesse a função de ajudar Arwen, ela teria o seu aposento próximo ao a rainha, mas aquele salão era onde elas passavam a maior parte do dia, tecendo coisas para o povo.

A porta estava encostada, e Faramir pode ver belas moças, umas jovens outras velhas, algumas lindas outras simplesmente feias de mais, mas mesmo as mais belas delas, não eram de acordo com a descrição dos soldados. Mas foi quando Faramir estava pensando em sair, e continuar com seus afazeres, ele teve uma de suas mais lindas visões, lá estava, exatamente como a descreveram, bela como o sol, os cabelos ruivos, o rosto branco e iluminado, os olhos mais verdes que Faramir já havia visto, e curvas bem torneadas. Era incrível, como ela era, realmente, capaz de tirar o fôlego de qualquer um.

Antes que Faramir percebesse, os sensacionais olhos da bela dama, se encontraram com os dele, que ficou envergonhado naquele momento, e saiu rapidamente.

Ele não teve mais nenhum sossego depois disso, aquela expressão, a expressão daquele par de olhos verdes, e sedutores, não podiam mais sair da mente de Faramir, era como se ele jamais fosse conseguir pensar em outra coisa.

Uma semana depois, ele já estava mais tranqüilo, mas ainda podia ver se fechasse os olhos, aquela mulher.

E nessa semana, era aniversário do rei Elessar, onde todos de Gondor foram convidados, assim como a aia, e também como a noiva de Faramir, e o rei Éomer.

Já estavam todos reunidos, no grande centro de Gondor, e Faramir, já estava ao lado de sua noiva, Éowyn.

As danças típicas de Gondor, em breve começariam, e mesmo estando com Éowyn, Faramir, só conseguia pensar em quando a bela ruiva chegaria, para que ele pudesse vê-la novamente, já que ele nunca mais teve a coragem de olhar na sala das aias, para ver se ela estava lá.

E foi quando Faramir menos esperava, que ela desceu uma longa escada de mármore, vestia elegantes trajes verdes, q ressaltavam e muito a cor de seus olhos, e os cabelos, como na primeira vez que Faramir a vira estavam presos em uma bela trança.

Os músicos começaram a tocar, e Éomer, resolveu, tirar a bela moça para dançar.

Dançaram por muitos momentos, e Faramir se sentiu absolutamente estranho, um sentimento desconfortável o envolveu, e as idéias mais estranhas também, como por exemplo, Éomer poderia muito bem levar a jovem donzela para Rohan, para que está fosse sua esposa. Era ciúme? Ele não sabia ao certo.

A dança continuava com trocas de Peres, e Éomer, para a sorte de Faramir, ou para o seu desespero, quis dançar com sua irmã, e então o par de Éomer seria o de Faramir.

Quando Faramir sentiu a suavidade, dos dedos macios da moça, ele pode sentir que poderia voar, voar em seus pensamentos, e antes que ele pudesse se segurar, antes que ele parasse pra pensar, que sua noiva estava ao lado, ele tocou com maciez, no belo rosto, da ruiva, e perguntou:

--Teria nome mulher tão bela?

A jovem estremeceu, e num sussurro quase inaudível, ela respondeu:

--Ayka.

--Lindo nome, com toda a certeza.

Ayka ficou muda e não olhou mais para Faramir, pois seus belos olhos azuis, a incomodavam, assim como sua presença.

Faramir não conseguia parar de olhar para Ayka, e isso fez com que ela se sentasse, e parasse de dançar, deixando Faramir no meio da dança sem um par.

A dança logo acabou, e Faramir foi de encontro a Éowyn, e a Éomer:

--Faramir, onde está meu par—Éomer parecia animado, ao falar de Ayka—Não estava dançando com ela?

--Estava sim, mas ela não se sentiu bem, eu acho.

Ayka estava sentada a um canto dali, e Éomer foi se sentar ao seu lado, mas logo ela saiu dali.

Faramir estava hipnotizado, observando Ayka, para poder ver aonde ela ia:

--Meu amor!—Éowyn quebrou seu transe—poderia me buscar uma manta, estou com frio!

Faramir foi até seus aposentos buscar uma de suas mantas para Éowyn, e quando voltava apressado de seus aposentos, alguém virava mais apressada ainda, o corredor, os dois trombaram:

--Por favor, senhor regente, me perdoe, eu não tive a intenção de machucar o senhor...Eu...

--Não se desculpe—Faramir colocou sua mão sobre os lábios cor de rosa de Ayka—Eu é que deveria me desculpar, por ter batido em algo tão belo.

Mais uma vez Ayka saiu rapidamente da vista de Faramir. Ela ficava nervosa com a simples presença daquele homem, desde que o vira, pela primeira vez, ele estava a observando na sala das aias, e quando ela percebeu isso, ele saiu.

E está noite, esse mesmo homem, a quem ela sempre, depois da sala das aias, ela havia observado, falara com ela, e a deixara, muito mais nervosa.

A noite foi passando, e Éowyn, e Éomer, se foram, voltaram para Rohan, enquanto Faramir, não conseguia tirar o som da voz de Ayka de sua cabeça.

Ele estava em sua janela e ouvia o som da noite de sua janela. Mas foi nessa hora, em meio aos sons da madrugada que ele ouviu, o som de uma voz conhecida, o som de uma belíssima voz.

Ele decidiu descer e ver se era quem ele imaginava.

E lá no mesmo andar, estava ela, perto do seu quarto, Ayka, cantava uma linda canção élfica.

--É mesmo uma bela canção, combina com a senhorita.—Faramir olhava bem dentro dos olhos de Ayka, como se a desafiasse a fugir, enquanto ela ao invés de sair correndo dele, lhe deu um esplendido sorriso.

--Devo desculpas ao senhor, pois, em quanto me dava, os mais belos elogios, eu nem ao menos agradeci.

--Não me deve absolutamente nada, ao contrário, não tinha o direito de deixa-la encabulada, eu que devo pedir desculpa.—Faramir, pensou na pior de todas as desculpas—mas é que eu sei que veio de terras próximas ao mar, do oeste, e sempre quis saber mais sobre lá. Se pudesse me contar algo, me deixaria satisfeitíssimo.

--Conto com muito prazer, o que quiser saber.

E os dois conversaram sobre as terras de onde Ayka veio, até que ela se sentiu com muito sono e não pode mais continuar, indo se deitar.


	2. Chapter 2

O grande e inesquecível amor

Faramir pensou que logo passaria, a sua louca vontade, e seu louco desejo de tocar, ou simplesmente ver, sua bela amiga, Ayka. Estava muito enganado, a vontade não só, não passou como aumentou ainda mais, se é que era possível. Às vezes, Faramir, se via observando Ayka de longe, e ela muitas vezes havia percebido sua presença, e retribuiu seu olhar com o mais doces dos sorrisos.

Se Faramir não era capaz de esquecer de Ayka, ela tão pouco conseguia de deixar de ficar feliz cada vez que ele a observava, ou quando ele lhe acenava. Estava sentindo algo proibido para ela, por muitos motivos. O primeiro, e mais importante deles, era o fato de que Faramir era noivo, sim ele era noivo de uma donzela bela e importante, e esse era o segundo fato pelo qual ela não poderia jamais se dar ao luxo de se apaixonar por Faramir, eles vinham de mundos completamente opostos.

Faramir estava sentado em sua saleta, com muitos papéis de Minas Tirith, papelada de divisão de terras e todo o resto. Não conseguia parar um segundo, sem que a imagem de Ayka, lhe viesse a cabeça, e por sua vez, sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir. Para poder se esquecer de tudo isso, decidiu dar uma olhada nas novas formas de vida próximas a Minas Tirith, ele estava pensando em ir até uma cascata de água entre muitas rochas, coisa que antes da guerra do anel, não mais existia, voltando agora a existir.

Ele deu uma escapada, torcendo para antes de chegar ao seu destino, encontra-se com Ayka. Infelizmente, não a encontrou.

Faramir não conseguia entender muitas coisas que ultimamente andavam acontecendo. Para começar, nunca se sentiu assim, era como se dessa vez ele realmente estivesse sentindo algo intenso, tão intenso, como quando ele viu o pai sucumbir, ou então como ele veio a saber as morte de seu irmão, mas mesmo tão intenso, era um sentimento, ao contrário desses outro, muito feliz. Nem mesmo Éowyn ocupava tanto tempo em sua cabeça, embora pensasse com freqüência na noiva, definitivamente na era a mesma coisa, era como se o que tivesse sentido todo aquele tempo por Éowyn, fosse uma grande amizade, e um sentimento de não querer ficar sozinho, precisando de seu carinho. Mas não mais que isso.

Logo que Faramir chegou a cascata, escutou a mesma encantadora voz, que cantava uma canção élfica a algumas noites atrás.

Era Ayka, estava apenas com os trajes de baixo, que uma mulher recatada usa, mas suas belas e torneadas curvas eram muito bem visíveis. Ela parecia até mesmo uma visão:

--Curvas perfeitas, para a mulher perfeita—Faramir não se conteve ao ver toda aquela graça, e não pode medir suas palavras na hora que anunciou sua presença.

Muito desconsertada, Ayka, correu para longe de Faramir, pegando rapidamente sua roupa, e correndo mais para dentro das vegetações do que para o início da montanha.

Ele a seguiu, não podiam ficar assim as coisas entre os dois, ao menos um pedido de desculpas ele teria que fazer a ela, ele não queria que Ayka ficasse zangada, ou jamais se magoasse com ele.

Conseguiu alcança-la, não muito longe, já totalmente na vegetação, perto de arbustos belos que antes também não cresciam por essas terras. Faramir a segurou com um pouco de força de mais no braço, ela acabou tropeçando, e os dois caindo:

--Ayka—Faramir tentava se explicar—por favor, não fique zangada, hora você está bem? Eu não queria que você ficasse constran...

Mas antes que Faramir conseguisse terminar esse seu pedido de desculpas, Ayka o surpreendeu com um mais precioso beijo.

Este beijo surpreendeu até mesmo Ayka, foi uma coisa que saiu de dentro dela, ela sabia que não deveria ter feito isso, sua mente a alertava todos os momentos "Ayka, ele é o regente de Gondor, e está noivo da irmã do rei Rohan, o jovem rei Éomer", mas quando percebeu, no momento em que ele caiu, caiu sobre ela, ao ver os olhos mais azuis e mais sinceros que já havia visto na vida, não pode agüentar, e os lábios de seu amado regente, eram como o mel, que agora ela bebia, como se ele nunca fosse acabar.

E para Faramir, o beijo durou anos, anos de felicidade, que ele pensou que teria com sua noiva, ele se viu, os tendo com Ayka, o toque de seus lábios, macios, e cor de rosa de mais para ele, no auge de sua felicidade, porém, Ayka havia deixado sua sanidade falar mais alto, e o empurrou com uma tal força, que até ela mesmo ficou surpresa.

Ayka fugiu de Faramir, voltando para Gondor, mas ele estava tão maravilhado com o que acabara de acontecer, que não poderia segui-la, sem dar pulos no ar, ou até mesmo voar.

Nesse dia, Faramir não pode dormir de contentamento, e nem Ayka, de culpa.

No dia seguinte, Faramir, estava disposto a encontrar Ayka e conversar muito sério com sua amada. Porém, ele a procurou o dia inteiro, e ela parecia ter evaporado-se.

Só no final do dia que ele tomou coragem e a esperou em seus aposentos, que eram muito próximo dos dele, e do rei.

Ayka, já havia visto Faramir, muitas vezes de longe, mas fugiu dele como um gato foge d'água. No final de seu dia cansativo, de ter que ajudar Arwen com a gravidez, para lá e para cá, ajudando ela se locomover, pois o bebê já estava nos dias de nascer, Ayka foi até o seu quarto, assim que Aragorn apareceu para ajudar a rainha no seu lugar, iria tomar um bom banho em sua tina. Mas ao chegar em seu dormitório, teve uma surpresa, Faramir, estava sentado em sua poltrona esperando por ela:

--O que faz aqui?

--Preciso conversar, eu sei que você está se escondendo, mas precisamos conversar, sem rodeios.

--Regente, não sei o que andou pensando ao meu respeito, mais, não sou qualquer mulher que o senhor esteja acostumado a lidar—Faramir estava cada vez mais próximo de Ayka—Posso parecer boba, alienada de todos os fatos, talvez, mas eu não sou!

Antes que Ayka tivesse vontade de fugir, Faramir, colou seus lábios nos dela, mas ela logo saiu dali, saindo de perto dele.

Faramir sabia que não deveria ter feito isso, mas foi muito mais forte.

Passaram-se umas poucas semanas depois que Faramir esteve no quarto de Ayka. Ele também a evitou por um tempo, sentindo-se envergonhado do que fez.

Em uma tarda como outra qualquer para Faramir, ele a viu, sentada, em baixo de uma árvore, naquela mesma vegetação que os dois se beijaram algum tempo atrás:

--Ayka?

Ela tomou um grande susto com a voz dele, mas não conseguiu deixar de ficar paralisada, e até por um breve momento sorrir.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado:

--Poderia lhe pedir desculpas, eu confesso que foi isso mesmo que pensei que devia fazer quando a visse novamente. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Agora que a vejo, sei que não vou me desculpar, estou apaixonado, e encantado com o efeito que isso me causa.

Ela ficou sem palavras por um momento, mas logo se virou para Faramir:

--Deveria eu saber que não devia ter acreditado que queria ser apenas meu amigo! E sido menos tola, talvez tivesse evitado tanto constrangimento.

Faramir não respondeu apenas segurou suas delicadas e pequenas mãos, e a tomou para si, chegando muito perto, e beijando-lhe a face, e os lábios.

Ela foi se deixando levar, e se entregando a cada beijo, e retribuindo, a cada carinho. Até que foi inevitável que os dois se entrelaçassem em um abraço, onde se tornaram um, onde Faramir puxou Ayka inteira para si, coisa que nunca havia feito com qualquer mulher, mas sabendo exatamente o que era para ser feito, sentindo o doce cheiro de jasmim de Ayka, de seu pescoço, de seu colo, e de suas pernas. Enquanto a Ayka tocava no peito de Faramir, com muito amor, mesmo que fosse errado, mesmo que se arrependesse para sempre, ele acariciou seus cabelos brilhantes e vermelhos.

Acabaram dormindo ali, juntos, mas logo Ayka acordou se vestiu, e se sentiu culpada pelo o que havia acontecido com ela, deveria não ter cedido.


End file.
